Teammates of Doom
by Koneko97
Summary: El joven Lard Nar lográ acceder al lugar de sus sueños, la novena estación de investigación del planeta Vort. Sin embargo, al llegar, se da cuenta que no todo es como siempre soñó. ¿Quién dijo que irkens y vortianos no pueden trabajar juntos?


**¡Hola! Buenos días/tardes/noches**

**Lo único que voy a decir por ahora de esta historia es que probablemente tenga Ooc porque usé a un personaje que aparece en un solo capitulo y tal vez no llegue ni a los cinco minutos en pantalla. Aemás lo puse en su juventud. Y todo esta basado en los diseños de los recuerdos que aparecen en el episodio no emitido "The trial".**

**Si existe alguna manera de que no quede Ooc teniendo en cuenta lo anterior avísenme.**

**Por el momento invito a todo el que tenga ganas a leer esta historia que escribí con todas las ganas del mundo.**

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece y nunca lo hará, así que sigan venerando a Jhonen Vasquez como Dios** **dueño indiscutido de esta hermosa serie.**

* * *

Basura Irken.

Esas palabras pasaron a ser un mantra para Lard Nar desde que comenzó a trabajar en la novena estación de investigación de Vort. El lugar con el que probablemente sueñan la mayor parte de los habitantes de ese planeta, y él, por supuesto, no era la excepción. Así que cuando fue aceptado, no cabía en sí de la alegría.

Desde que era una larva fantaseaba con trabajar al lado de grandes científicos, crear tecnologías que sorprendieran a todos, ayudar a construir cosas para beneficiar a la gente de su raza. Pasaba los días estudiando arduamente y sumergido en informes, ideando proyectos cuando tenía tiempo libre. Todo eso le sirvió para destacar rápidamente entre los demás. Tan sumergido estaba en sus asuntos que ignoraba completamente todo lo que pasaba con los habitantes de otros planetas o, sin ir más lejos, todo lo político de su propio planeta. Solo oía algunos rumores de parte de sus compañeros pero no les tomaba demasiada importancia.

Grave error de su parte.

El día que llegó a la estación se convirtió en uno de los peores días de su vida. Toda la felicidad que inundaba su cuerpo desapareció instantáneamente al visualizar la primera cabeza verde con unas antenas negras, al ver una segunda cabeza entró en shock, a la tercera consideró la idea de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Por suerte un vortiano llego a él antes de que perdiera la cabeza por completo. Amablemente lo guió por el lugar, mostrándole los sitios más importantes y dándole varios consejos. Por último lo llevó a donde estaban las habitaciones, que estaban en recintos separadas de las habitaciones de los irkens, para que se acomodara.

Ahí fue cuando Lard reaccionó dejando salir muchas de sus dudas, las cuales fueron respondidas en primer lugar con una carcajada por parte del otro.

Todavía sentía vergüenza al recordar el momento, ¿Cómo no iba a saber de la alianza que mantenía su planeta con los irkens? ¿De los tratados que tenían y como se beneficiaban ambas razas? Eran cosas que hasta un infante sabría. Según textuales palabras de ese sujeto. Lard Nar jamás se había sentido tan humillado.

Lo único bueno es que obtuvo respuestas a sus preguntas, aunque el tono de burla nunca abandono al vortiano. En su raza es algo bastante denigrante mostrar desconocimiento sobre algunas cosas, así que en su primer día en aquel lugar ya había perdido parte de su dignidad. Maravilloso.

Lo que no podía entender era como podían trabajar con los irkens. Después de todo nunca había escuchado nada bueno sobre ellos, de hecho, eran utilizados siempre en cuentos para asustar a los niños.

—Oh, vamos, después de un tiempo verás que no es tan malo.

Es lo que le había dicho su acompañante cuando expresó sus últimas preocupaciones, él lo miró inseguro pero no comentó nada más.

Varios días después, Lard Nar entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—"Después de un tiempo verás que no es tan malo." —Imitó en tono de burla al vortiano que había conocido en su llegada. — ¡Esto es horrible!

Ingenuamente había considerado que quizás estaba exagerando. Podía ser que se estaba dejando llevar por historias que había escuchado por ahí. Realmente nunca había conocido a un irken en toda su vida. Tal vez hasta eran una raza amigable victima de la peor de las difamaciones.

A esos pensamientos llegó mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias en el lugar que sería como su hogar en el tiempo que pasaría allí. Se fue a dormir convencido de que no podía juzgar sin conocer a sus futuros compañeros.

A la mañana siguiente se presentó en su lugar de trabajo en donde recibió, luego de unas miradas curiosas, grandes sonrisas de sus nuevos compañeros irkens, los vortianos presentes solo le dedicaron unas pequeñas sonrisas cordiales. Esa bienvenida hizo que se relajara notablemente.

Si en ese momento hubiera estado informado sobre la cultura de Irk probablemente habría estado más alerta.

Con el tiempo, el instinto de supervivencia de Lard Nar mejoró, aprendió a diferenciar a los Irkens y entender su comportamiento.

Lo primero que aprendió, luego de algunas bromas pesadas, fue que en Irk la sonrisa es símbolo de agresión.

En general todos los irken disfrutaban de la violencia, los que tenían mayor altura eran los primeros en buscar a alguien para molestar, ese alguien podía ser algún vortiano o simplemente algún otro irken, preferencialmente más bajo. Esto le llamó la atención, puesto que creía que esos seres solo se metían con los vortianos, pero al observarlos se percató de que poco se importaban entre ellos mismos. Eran seres egoístas, aunque orgullosos de su raza y habilidades.

Usualmente podía evitar a los más molestos, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para poder elegir distintos caminos para ir al lugar que uno deseara. Gracias a las distintas rutas que tomaba todos los días, casi podía afirmar que conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Así se aseguraba de llegar a su laboratorio para continuar su trabajo satisfactoriamente.

Desde hacía varios años había estado planificando un proyecto con la esperanza de tener los recursos para trabajar en el, afortunadamente cuando lo presentó ante sus superiores a éstos les agradó la idea y le otorgaron el permiso para llevarlo a cabo. También le asignaron unos ayudantes, Irkens, para evitar complicaciones y mejorar las relaciones entre razas.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que los irken eran unos seres completamente insoportables, tenía que admitir que eran buenos trabajadores. No tenían mucha iniciativa para inventar cosas, y si lo hacían por lo general necesitaban ayuda para terminar de desarrollar correctamente sus ideas. Pero eran muy buenos siguiendo órdenes, aunque claro que no les agradaba para nada seguir los mandatos de algún vortiano.

Podía decir que su investigación iba bien por el momento, aunque había unos detalles que no lograba resolver. Había pasado horas haciendo cálculos y correcciones luego de que fallara el primer prototipo de su proyecto, soportando al mismo tiempo los chistes de uno de sus compañeros y las risas del otro, al parecer era lo único que sus cerebros podían aportar. Cansado de toda la situación, Lard se levantó de su asiento y anunció que saldría para despejar la mente.

Caminó tranquilamente un tiempo, luego se detuvo a comprar unos bocadillos en una máquina expendedora y se limitó a admirar el lugar ahora que casi no había nadie puesto que era horario de trabajo.

Ese momento tan pacifico se vio interrumpido cuando algo chocó contra él haciendo que cayera al suelo. Soltó un quejido mientras se tocaba una parte de su cabeza que se había golpeado en la caída. Al mismo tiempo escuchó otro gruñido y alguien que le gritaba.

— ¿¡Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas!?

Al levantar la vista no se sorprendió al encontrarse a un irken.

— ¡Oye! Yo estaba simplemente parado aquí, no fui el responsable de nada.

El otro solo sacudió su mano restándole importancia, comenzó a mirar alrededor hasta que localizó un aparato a unos pasos de ellos, se levantó con prisa para ir a buscarlo. Lard Nar ahora lo observaba con atención, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, parecía ser mucho más bajo que los demás irkens. Se fijó en el aparato que había levantado del suelo, era un mapa digital del lugar.

— ¿Vas a algún lugar? Puedo indicarte el camino si quieres.

El pequeño irken se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

— ¿¡Insinúas que estoy perdido!? He recorrido lugares mucho mas grandes cuando solo era un smeet comenzando su entrenamiento, tengo la orientación de un Nashmyfurg en época de luna llena.

Dicho eso se retiró gruñendo y gritando sobre no tener tiempo para perder. Lard Nar miró a su alrededor donde se habían esparcido sus bocadillos, soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver a su estación de trabajo.

Después de muchos problemas, noches pensando, incluso luego de varias discusiones con sus compañeros, pudo terminar su investigación exitosamente. Sus superiores lo observaban con atención, podía sentirlo, y eso lo hacía sentirse bien, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Aunque estaba algo intranquilo por un pequeño suceso que se dio a poco tiempo de terminar su trabajo.

Ese día uno de sus compañeros estaba igual de molesto que siempre, había tomado el informe del proyecto y lo agitaba mientras hacía comentarios cínicos sobre las cosas que faltaban terminar, todo lo decía lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los demás investigadores del lugar. De hecho varios Irkens se acercaron para reírse con él. Lard Nar, que no había dormido bien últimamente, estaba tratando de hacer coincidir los resultados de las pruebas con los de los cálculos, de eso dependía que pudiera terminar correctamente el trabajo. Apretaba con fuerza los dientes mientras trataba de ignorar las voces ajenas. Borraba números erróneos, se replanteaba las formulas utilizadas, desarrollaba el problema desde el principio. Al tiempo que llegaba a otro resultado insatisfactorio escuchó como los demás estallaban en ruidosas carcajadas.

Toda la frustración se transformó en ira y recorrió su cuerpo en segundos. Golpeó con las manos la mesa de trabajo antes de levantarse de su asiento. Se acercó a su compañero y bruscamente le quitó el informe de la mano, las risas cesaron y los demás miraban expectantes.

El irken necesitó unos segundos para salir de su sorpresa, su expresión se transformó, ya no se notaban esos aires cómicos y relajados.

— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?

Lard se enderezó lo más que pudo para estar a la misma altura.

—Soy el que se encarga de todo en éste proyecto y la razón de que funcione. ¿O acaso piensas que con tu razonamiento de infante íbamos a avanzar en la investigación?

Los demás dejaron escapar una exclamación y miraron al irken esperando ver cómo iba a tomar el control de la situación. Éste solo gruñó indignado sobre como la investigación no era nada de otro mundo y que hasta un idiota sabría hacer esas cosas. Lard soltó una risa al escucharlo.

—Es verdad, no es nada muy complicado. Yo creo que a nuestros invitados aquí presentes—señaló con un movimiento de brazos a los irkens que presenciaban todo— les encantaría escuchar cuales son los principios por los cuales se rige nuestro proyecto. ¿Por qué no se los comentas?

Eso tomó de sorpresa a su compañero, que tenía encima otra vez todas las miradas, abrió la boca un par de veces pero no sabía que decir. Escuchó como los otros comenzaban a murmurar cosas y al intentar hablar no salió más que un tartamudeo nervioso. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Lard Nar miraba orgulloso como la cara del otro se ponía azul, probablemente de la vergüenza de sentirse humillado. El irken lo miró con odio antes de abandonar el lugar.

Los rumores de lo sucedido se esparcieron rápidamente por toda la estación. Ahora Lard Nar era reconocido como el vortiano que se había atrevido a enfrentar a un irken, controlando completamente la situación y saliendo victorioso mientras humillaba a su rival. Por un lado, Lard pasó a ser una especie de héroe entre los de su propia raza, pero al mismo tiempo se terminó de ganar el odio de la mayoría de los irkens.

Cosa que comprobó al llegar a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Podía sentir las miradas clavadas en él, escuchó algunos murmullos, comenzó a sudar. Generalmente evitaba estar ahí mucho tiempo puesto que era un lugar que lo hacía sentir expuesto, pero debido a una larga cola tenía que esperar para conseguir su comida. Se tensó cuando escucho el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada, sin dejar de mirar al suelo notó que alguien se acercaba. Su mente buscó posibles rutas de escape.

Una fuerte explosión retumbó por el lugar poniendo un alto a todas las acciones. Segundos después varios irkens llegaron corriendo completamente aterrados, tenían quemaduras y restos de cenizas por todos lados. Lard Nar no pudo evitar reírse un poco al verlos en ese estado, instantáneamente se arrepintió al notar las miradas furiosas de los recién llegados. Varios de ellos se separaron del grupo para acercarse a él.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Lard Nar tragó saliva mientras era rodeado por ellos. Para su suerte, en ese momento apareció del lugar donde había sido la explosión otro irken, también quemado y con un evidente cansancio en el rostro. Su ropa, distinta a las batas blancas de todos en el lugar, demostraba que se trataba de un científico jefe.

El recién llegado analizó lentamente su alrededor pensativamente hasta que fijó su vista en el vortiano, sacó un aparato de un bolsillo y se puso a teclear algunas palabras. Los científicos jefes irkens podría decirse que eran un poco, solo un poco, más amables. Seguían teniendo los gustos de un irken promedio pero eran responsables en su trabajo vigilando y ayudaban a los distintos científicos que estaban en el lugar.

—Científico número 12748, Lard Nar, necesito que me acompañe. Se le ha asignado un nuevo trabajo.

La sonrisa que le dedicó le puso los nervios de punta. Sin embargo fue con él sin dudarlo, seguía siendo mejor que quedarse ese lugar rodeado por irkens no muy amistosos.

Caminaron por unos minutos en completo silencio hasta llegar a una gran puerta. Lard Nar la reconoció como el acceso a la zona de investigación militar. Al entrar frenó su marcha unos segundos al observar el lugar: había lo que parecían ser partes de equipos rotos, herramientas, todo hecho cenizas. Siguió caminando contemplando como el caos aumentaba a medida que avanzaba. Parecía que las paredes no se habían derrumbado por pura suerte. ¿Qué es lo que había causado tal caos? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al chocar contra el irken, que se había detenido sin que lo notara.

El científico jefe soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras daba un paso atrás, se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Científico Lard Nar, dado su progreso y sus metodologías de trabajo se le ha asignado una nueva tarea. — Al decir la última palabra una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Lard Nar consideró por unos segundos retirarse lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí. Luego recordó que no tenía ningún lugar hacia donde ir que le permitiera esconderse de un científico jefe. ¿Y si abandonaba el trabajo? Un ruido cercano llamó su atención, giró la cabeza para buscar la fuente del sonido pero su superior continuó hablando.

—Su deber será trabajar y supervisar a uno de nuestros científicos, y así garantizar la seguridad de este lugar y los otros científicos.

— ¿Qué? Señor, no creo estar capacitado para este trabajo.

El otro rio al escucharlo.

—No pregunté si creía estar capacitado. —Se inclinó para estar a la altura del vortiano y entrecerró los ojos— Va a trabajar con nuestro amigable científico quiera o no, ya está decidido. —Al separarse comentó vagamente—: Ah por cierto, su nombre es Zim.

De detrás de una gran pila de cosas destruidas apareció otro irken haciendo que Lard Nar se sobresaltara. Se acercó a ellos con paso firme, pasando delante del vortiano sin siquiera mirarlo, se detuvo frente al científico jefe.

— ¡Zim no necesita ayuda!

— ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí Zim! Pueden empezar a conocerse desde ahora mismo. —Sin decir más comenzó a caminar dejando a los otros dos en el lugar, escuchó como el otro irken se quejaba, se giró un poco para gritarle a modo de saludo: — ¡No es mi problema!

Lard Nar al escuchar las quejas y observarlo mejor se dio cuenta que ya lo había visto antes. Era el irken que había chocado con él y se había ido luego de gritarle.

Zim calló al sentir una mirada sobre él, se dio vuelta rápidamente para enfrentar al vortiano.

— ¿¡Tú que miras!? —Sin esperar respuesta alguna se retiró del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, Lard deseaba que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior hubiese sido solo una pesadilla. No podía ser posible que lo eligieran a él, un simple vortiano, para supervisar los trabajos de un irken. No conocía mucho sobre Zim, solo que había sido el responsable de varias explosiones dentro y fuera de la estación. No le parecía información muy útil o sorprendente, todos los irkens eran iguales.

Los largos pasillos que recorría siempre ahora parecían mucho más cortos, sentía su respiración mas acelerada con cada paso que daba. En todo el camino se aseguró de no encontrarse con nadie. Antes de entrar a la sección militar se tomó unos minutos para calmarse y aparentar normalidad. También comenzó a albergar algunas esperanzas de que tal vez al llegar le dijeran que efectivamente todo había sido un error, que no estaba capacitado para ese trabajo, y es que no lo estaba. Tal vez el irken se sintió ofendido y decidió marcharse, o explotó junto con algún experimento fallido, cosa difícil porque es una raza muy resistente. Incluso hasta tal vez...

No, el científico jefe lo estaba esperando junto con una gran sonrisa. Oh esa sonrisa, con solo verla desechó todas sus esperanzas. Definitivamente no había forma de salvarse de esta.

El científico jefe se encargó de darle la bienvenida formalmente de su primer día en el sector de investigación militar, bajo la disconforme mirada de Zim, antes de retirarse.

—Entonces…—comenzó Lard Nar cuando se quedaron solos— ¿En qué proyectos vamos a trabajar?

—YO voy a trabajar en muchos e increíbles proyectos, tú solo harás las cosas que me resulten molestas. Y muéstrale a Zim el respeto que se merece cuando hables. ¿Quedó claro sucio vortiano?

Lard Nar dejó pasar todo lo dicho y trató de comenzar de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Lard Nar y…

—Si si, lo que sea.

—Y se supone que somos compañeros ahora. —"No tu esclavo" continuó en su mente.

—Insignificantes detalles, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y pásame las herramientas que están ahí.

Si bien Lard no se consideraba un genio, pues conocía a otros que lo asombraban con sus capacidades, admitía que tenía bastante conocimiento en ciertas áreas además de un desarrollado instinto de auto conservación que le había ayudado desde temprana edad a identificar los momentos peligrosos. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

El nuevo proyecto de Zim, por lo que estaba viendo en los diagramas y anotaciones, aparentaba ser una especie de bomba extraña.  
No entendía bien cómo se suponía que debía funcionar esa cosa, o si realmente era una bomba. Pero si comprendió rápidamente que dos de los compuestos que se necesitaban iban a entrar en contacto, y si lo hacían era seguro que desencadenarían una gran explosión.

Éste era la primera vez desde el corto tiempo que estaban juntos que se presentaba una situación potencialmente peligrosa.

Tranquilamente podría retirarse del lugar y dejar al pequeño irken estallar, pero su deber en ese lugar era evitar que ocurrieran exactamente esas cosas. Todavía no había podido entablar una conversación decente con el otro, y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar en ese momento. Sin embargo, por la seguridad de ambos, tenía que intentarlo.

—Zim.

Las antenas del nombrado se levantaron levemente, estaba sentado dándole la espalda mientras construía una parte de su aparato. Ni se molestó en darse la vuelta.

—Ya te dije que no molestes.

— ¿Sabes? Estaba mirando los planos y creo que hay un detalle que...-Paró unos segundos para pensar bien sus palabras. No necesitaba que el otro sobre reaccionara-... no parece estar del todo bien.

— ¡Zim no se equivoca!- Exclamó dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

—No dije que te equivocaras, solo digo que es una buena idea que revises todo para poder mejorarlo.

Zim solo se quedo mirándolo unos segundos antes de girarse nuevamente.

— Ya está bien así.

Si ser cuidadoso no servía se lo diría de frente.

—Escucha Zim, si sigues con esto, los compuestos 225 y 713 se mezclaran, lo que provocará una explosión inmediata. ¿Entiendes? ¡Esto es muy peligroso!

—Silencio, estoy ocupado.

Lard lo miró molesto sin saber que más decirle para hacerlo cambiar de opinión o que mínimamente lo escuche. Se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba en cómo evitar el desastre que se avecinaba. En eso, vio las otras partes de la supuesta bomba, por lo que había entendido consistía de tres partes que luego se ensamblaban. Se fijó en la hora, ya casi era hora del descanso para comer algo, sonrió triunfante. Ya sabía qué hacer.

Unos minutos después se encontraba entrando a la cafetería apresuradamente. Al sentir la mirada curiosa de los demás aminoró el paso y fue a comprar algo para comer. Ya con su comida se sentó en una mesa algo alejada. Mientras comía se preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar Zim al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Un golpe repentino en su mesa lo hizo sobresaltar, levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con dos irkens.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, — dijo uno de ellos—no sabía que este era el lugar para la basura.

—Su presencia me hará perder el apetito—Comentó el otro entre risas.

Pronto los reconoció como parte del grupo que había aparecido luego de la última explosión que causó Zim, de los cuales se había reído y logrado escapar gracias a la oportuna aparición del instructor. Ahora los tenía de frente y no creía que su suerte lo salvara otra vez.

—Si les molesta mi presencia puedo…—dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su lugar.

El golpe de un puño sobre la mesa hizo que se sentara otra vez. El irken que había golpeado la mesa acercó su cara haciéndolo encoger en su lugar.

—No irás a ningún lado.

Esta vez sí que sería su final. Nadie en ese lugar podría, o querría, ayudarlo. No quería saber que tenían planeado para él esos malignos seres. Era diminuto comparado contra esos dos, tanto en altura como en fuerza. La idea de enfrentarlos era simplemente ridícula.

Soltando un suspiro cerró los ojos, dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa que quisieran hacerle.

— ¡Asqueroso vortiano!

Volvió a abrirlos al reconocer esa voz chillona. Zim caminaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba, iba apretando los puños y casi podía escucharlo gruñir a medida que se acercaba. Los otros irken se dieron vuelta confundidos para ver quien había hablado.

— ¡Salgan de mi camino! —Zim simplemente los empujó, haciendo que uno de ellos casi caiga al suelo por el repentino movimiento. Por supuesto que a él no le importó, señaló al vortiano mientras comenzaba a gritarle: —Falta una de las piezas de mi ingenioso invento, dime donde está si no quieres sufrir la ira de Zim.

— ¡Espera espera espera! —Exclamó apresurado uno de los irken llamando la atención de Zim— ¿Entonces es cierto que tienes a un vortiano cuidándote? ¿Cómo lo hacen con sus larvas? —Al terminar de hablar estalló en carcajadas junto con su compañero.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Ese sucio vortiano es mi nuevo esclavo.

—Aww— habló ahora el otro. — La pequeña larva está balbuceando.

—Tal vez necesita que su vortiano lo alimente.

Siguieron riendo de sus comentarios ignorando los gritos de Zim. Al final decidieron retirarse, saber que Zim y ese vortiano debían trabajar juntos era suficiente castigo, podrían reírse de ellos cada vez que quisieran.

Lard Nar observaba la espalda de su compañero, quién seguía mirando para donde se habían ido los otros dos, sus manos estaban empuñadas otra vez. Zim se giró bruscamente para recriminarle por qué no había hecho nada. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, dejándolo en silencio bajó la impaciente mirada del otro. Pensó qué decirle, algo por lo cual no podría burlarse de él. Después de casi un minuto así, sin que su cerebro encontrara algo útil que decir, decidió rendirse. Fue honesto y le explicó sus motivos para ni siquiera intentar enfrentarse a esos irken.

Zim simplemente gruñó como respuesta y negó con la cabeza, le ordenó que volvieran al laboratorio y Lard Nar lo siguió con gusto. Mientras caminaban el pequeño irken iba quejándose sobre lo que había ocurrido, muchas veces no terminaba las oraciones y al final todo terminaba siendo algo muy poco coherente. Sin embargo Lard Nar lo escuchaba, no sabía si el otro estaba consciente de eso, pero no le importaba. Era la primera vez que Zim le hablaba tanto.

Para la sorpresa de Lard Nar, Zim no se puso a trabajar en su experimento cuando llegaron al laboratorio. No lo mencionó ni en los dos días siguientes, días en los cuales vio como Zim salía muchas veces y volvía anotando cosas, no le mostró ni le dijo nada sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque el vortiano tenía una ligera sospecha de qué se trataba, después de todo su compañero había gritado que se vengaría antes de salir del comedor. Así que debía tratarse de eso.

Caminando hacia el laboratorio se cuestionó si debería detener cualquiera que fuera su plan. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el encuentro con los otros irkens y quería pensar que todo se arreglaría con el tiempo, o al menos evadiendo a los otros. Pero estaba seguro de que Zim no compartía su pensamiento en lo más mínimo.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento Zim apareció ante él. El día anterior se había ido sin previo aviso como solía hacer, pero esta vez no volvió, después de esperar horas Lard Nar se retiró a su habitación sin saber que había pasado con su compañero.

— ¡Tú! Ven a admirar el increíble trabajo de Zim.

Zim se veía tan confiado, con su postura derecha y la gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lard Nar no podía evitar ser intimidado por la determinación en los ojos ajenos. Soltando un suspiro decidió seguirlo, tenía que admitir que aunque le preocupaba la situación, también tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuál era el plan. Tal vez, con suerte, nada estallaría.

Lo guió hasta una columna en el comedor tras la cual se escondieron, cerca de ellos estaba la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo que daba al centro de investigación militar. Lard Nar se fijó bien en ese hecho, si algo salía mal podía huir al laboratorio. Zim llamó su atención señalándole a un grupo de irkens que había llegado al lugar, en ese grupo se encontraban los dos con los que habían tenido problemas.

Observó como caminaban tranquilamente hacia una máquina expendedora, mientras hablaban en voz muy alta y se burlaban de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. A su lado Zim se retorcía las manos mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba mostrando sus dientes a medida que los otros caminaban. Asustado, Lard Nar pensó en la posibilidad de que la máquina fuera a explotar. Cuando el grupo llegó a su destino le gritaron a un vortiano que estaba comprando, uno de ellos lo empujó haciéndolo caer, los demás riéndose prosiguieron a comprar sus alimentos llevándose, además, lo que había comprado el vortiano.

Después de eso, al verlos irse a sentar tranquilamente a una mesa, Lard Nar se preguntó indignado por qué no había explotado la máquina mandando a volar a esos seres despreciables. Se giró para reclamarle a su compañero pero un estruendoso grito hizo que volviera a mirar al grupo.

— ¿¡Qué es esto!? —Exclamaba uno de los irkens mientras agitaba con fuerza su mano.

Los demás también estaban moviéndose tratando de sacarse algo de encima, solo uno estaba tranquilo mirando confundido a sus camaradas, intrigado acercó su cara para ver el interior de uno de los paquetes. Grave error. Algo saltó a su cara haciendo que se asustara y provocando que cayera de espaldas al intentar esquivarlo.

—No puede ser…— Empezó Lard Nar al darse cuenta de que era lo que había en los paquetes — ¿Son babosas lunares Vort? ¿¡Cómo las conseguiste!?

—Pues de una de las lunas de este asqueroso planeta. Ingenioso ¿no?

—No Zim, escúchame…—Gruñó por lo bajo mientras se masajeaba los costados de la cabeza. Se supone que no tenían permitido salir del lugar. Tal vez con mucha suerte y sobornos suficientes se podía conseguir un permiso para caminar afuera. Pero ahí estaba Zim, diciéndole no solo que había salido, si no que había ido hasta una de las lunas para volver con un montón de babosas. Al pensar en eso se paralizó unos segundos, luego volvió a hablarle a su compañero: —Zim, ¿Qué tipo de babosa trajiste?

Zim lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a mirar a los irkens que seguían quejándose.

—Ya te lo dije, las de la luna. Necesitas prestar más atención en lo que Zim te dice.

—Pero hay dos tipos…—Gritos de verdadero pánico lo interrumpieron, no necesitaba mirar para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Las babosas que estaban adheridas a los irkens se sintieron amenazadas por todo el escándalo y tomaron la decisión de desplegar la defensa que la naturaleza les dio. Un vomito explosivo sumamente irritante para cualquier piel.

Lard Nar se tapó la cara con sus manos. Zim había tenido la suerte de traer el tipo de babosa más peligrosa. No es que pudieran matar a alguien, pero las molestias que provocaban tardaban mucho en desaparecer. Esos irken iban a recordar ese día por mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que la situación se saliera de control, se supone que era el encargado de vigilar que nada malo pasara.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada apareció un científico jefe. Afortunadamente había entrado por una puerta lejana a la de ellos. Lard Nar, sin perder tiempo, agarró la mano de su compañero y salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio. Estaba seguro que Zim no podría mantener la boca cerrada cuando comenzaran a hacer preguntas. Tampoco cerró la boca en todo el camino hacia su destino.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Zim con esas sucias manos! ¿¡Quedó claro!?

Lard se inclinó un poco para tranquilizar su respiración mientras escuchaba los gritos ajenos. Al levantar la cabeza y ver al otro no pudo evitar reírse. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos frente a la mirada confundida de su compañero.

—Eres increíble Zim.

El nombrado solo lo miró fijamente sin decir nada. Cambió el peso de sus piernas, se cruzó de brazos y habló sin hacer contacto visual.

—Por supuesto que Zim es increíble. Solo un necio negaría mi fantástico talento.

El momento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un científico jefe al lugar. Se paró con un aire intimidante mirándolos a ambos.

—Lamento molestarlos en su trabajo jóvenes, pero estamos buscando al responsable de un incidente en el comedor—Se agachó para estar frente a frente con Zim— ¿No saben nada al respecto?

— ¡No señor! —gritó sin proponérselo al ver como Zim abría la boca listo para pelear. Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse un poco bajo la mirada de los otros dos. —De hecho, nosotros estábamos ocupados aquí…—miró a su alrededor buscando alguna idea, localizó el plano del último invento de Zim. Lo tomó sin dudar—… revisando unos problemas con el plano, no queremos que algo salga mal.

Zim se acercó a él y le arrebató el plano de la mano.

— ¡Mentiras!

El superior no parecía haberse creído la historia desde el principio, y la acción de Zim no ayudaba para nada. Lard Nar no comprendía como no podía ser un poco más cuidadoso o pensar en las consecuencias. Todo sería muy diferente si fuera así, para empezar, él no tendría que estar ahí para evitar esas situaciones.

Una idea atravesó su cabeza.

—Es verdad, estoy mintiendo. Zim era el único que estaba revisando todo para evitar accidentes… además, encontró una falla que podría haber arruinado todo el experimento. ¿No es sorprendente?

— ¿Es eso cierto?

Lard Nar mantuvo una sonrisa tensa mientras lo miraba fijamente esperando que no arruinara todo por completo.

—Claro que soy sorprendente. ¿¡Tiene dudas de mí!?

—Mmm…. Está bien, supongo que suena creíble. Es bueno saber que el joven Lard Nar parece ser una buena influencia para ti— golpeó amistosamente a Zim en la espalda con suficiente fuerza para hacer que diera un paso adelante, luego salió del lugar sin despedirse.

— ¡No toques a Zim! —gritó asomándose a la puerta por donde había salido el otro. Volvió hasta donde estaba su compañero mirándolo expectante, levantó la mano mostrando los planos—Voy a hacer importantes modificaciones a esta cosa, así que no me molestes.

Lard Nar sonrió tranquilo, todo había terminado bien.

—Oye Zim, ¿Cómo sabías en cuales paquetes debías poner a las babosas?

— ¿Qué?

Esa respuesta lo había inquietado mucho haciendo resurgir sus miedos. Para distraerse se dedicó todo el día a intentar ayudar a su compañero que se mostraba un poco más abierto a aceptar sus sugerencias, aunque claro que siempre le contestaba a gritos. Gracias a eso pudieron llegar a corregir todos los posibles errores potencialmente peligrosos, Lard Nar terminó devolviendo lo que había ocultado y Zim se dispuso a armar su preciado prototipo.

Mucho más tarde, al volver a su habitación, se enteró que habían tenido que clausurar la cafetería por una plaga de babosas lunares. También muchos habían sido atacados por las criaturas, tanto irkens como vortianos. Estaba claro de que a su compañero la venganza se le había ido de las manos.

Esa noche no pudo dormir nada.

— ¿¡Las pusiste por todos lados!?

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras al ingresar al laboratorio y encontrarse con su compañero. Este solo lo miró desinteresadamente mientras comía unos dulces. Lard Nar le aclaró que se refería al incidente de las babosas y todo lo que había ocurrido en el lugar.

— ¡Silencio! —Zim ya estaba harto de la actitud del vortiano, —Deja de entrar en pánico sin mí autorización.

—Si los superiores se enteran…

— Los reto a que vengan a decirme algo.

—Zim…

—Ya me cansé de todo lo que sale de tu boca. — Se acercó al vortiano, quien retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared— ¿¡Acaso dudas de Zim!? Pueden venir todos los científicos de este horrible planeta y los haría pedazos con mis manos—Se llevó la mano a la cara pensativamente y agregó más para sí que para su compañero: — O puede que use un arma para hacer el trabajo más fácil. —Volvió a enfocar su atención en el otro—Hay que arreglar tu problema de confianza, Zim no necesita un esclavo miedoso.

Para sorpresa de Lard Nar, Zim hablaba en serio sobre "arreglarlo".

En las semanas siguientes, mientras él se dedicaba a tratar de eliminar todos los factores peligrosos de los proyectos, Zim se encargaba de darle largas charlas sobre "comportamiento adecuado". Muchos eran consejos de qué hacer en diferentes situaciones seguidos de anécdotas de cosas similares que le habían pasado a él. Lard Nar no consideraba que pudiera hacer nada de lo que le proponía pero de alguna manera disfrutaba escuchar las historias de su compañero.

Así, todo marchaba tan tranquilo que hasta podría decirse que habían establecido una especie de rutina.

Por ese motivo lo tomó de sorpresa llegar al laboratorio un día y ver a Zim corriendo por todo el lugar. No comentó nada sabiendo que el otro podría enojarse por interrumpir lo que sea que lo mantuviera ocupado. La voz de Zim hizo que pegara un salto.

— ¡No te quedes parado ahí! Hay mucho por hacer.

— ¿Por qué? — ¿Acaso era día de revisión? Mentalmente pensó en que día era y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba para eso.

Ni bien lo escuchó, Zim detuvo sus movimientos para ir a encararlo con un brazo en alto.

— ¿¡Para qué sirve ese cerebro tuyo!? Hoy es un día de importancia vital, pronto todos verán de lo que es capaz Zim.

Volvió a su tarea sin decir nada más, Lard Nar ahora prestó atención a sus acciones. Tal vez así conseguía adivinar que es lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer Zim estaba reuniendo todos los prototipos de proyectos que actualmente funcionaban, o al menos no explotaban al usarlos.

— ¿Pero qué tiene de especial? —preguntó mientras que Zim acomodaba todos los artefactos sobre una mesa en el centro del lugar.

Zim gruñó exasperado.

— ¡Basta de preguntas inútiles! Vamos, muévete—, demandó mientras lo empujaba hacia la salida—Zim no puede faltar.

Lard Nar miró como su compañero se iba sin más. No le había dicho nada concreto, cosa a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Tampoco le había pedido que lo acompañara, estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer. Pronto entró en pánico ¿y si hacía algo peligroso? ¿No sería su responsabilidad por no vigilarlo?

Con eso en mente, y con algo de ayuda por la curiosidad que sentía, decidió alcanzar al irken antes de perderlo de vista.

Después de caminar lo que le pareció una eternidad y ver que se acercaban los hangares estuvo tentado de preguntar si no se habían perdido. La sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero lo detuvo de hacerlo. Pronto se detuvieron cerca de unos científicos jefes que estaban en el lugar, uno de ellos se giró a verlos y le habló al irken.

—Te estoy vigilando Zim.

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera comenzar a gritar según era su costumbre unas luces se hicieron ver desde el cielo. Lard Nar miró asombrado como una gran nave irken descendía al lugar donde estaban.

La nave aterrizó y bajó lentamente una de sus puertas revelando poco a poco su interior. Lard Nar retrocedió unos pasos al ver las figuras de varios irkens, usaban un uniforme que nunca había visto y los rodeaba un aire intimidante. Se asustó al ver que Zim salió al encuentro del grupo, intentó agarrarlo del brazo en un impulso para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

Afortunadamente el científico jefe que había hablado antes lo atrapó antes de que avanzara más. Lo alzó desde la ropa con una sola mano y lo puso a la altura de su cara.

—Te dije que te estaba vigilando. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡Voy a demostrarles a esos incompetentes a quién deben temer en este lugar!

—Tu deber es ayudarlos, no "asustarlos" o lo que sea.

—Pero soy Zim, ¡y yo!...

— ¿¡Podrías callarte!?

— ¡Nunca!

El instructor parecía a punto de lanzarlo contra una pared hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

— ¿¡Zim!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El nombrado sonrió con orgullo al escuchar su nombre. Lard Nar miró con curiosidad a quién había hablado. Se trataba de un irken bastante alto y de ojos rojos. A su lado venía otro irken físicamente igual pero con ojos violetas que tomó la palabra.

— ¿No estabas muerto?

La sonrisa de Zim desapareció más rápido de lo que se había formado.

—Soy un reconocido miembro de este lugar. Mis inventos son tan INCREÍBLES que dejan a todos sin palabras.

—Es obvio que se quedan sin palabras—, comentó con un aire despreocupado el de ojos violetas para luego rematar su comentario con un tono de burla: — los muertos no hablan.

— ¿¡Quieres pelear con Zim!?

El científico jefe, testigo de toda la situación, sonrió con malicia mientras dejaba caer a Zim sin cuidado.

Al instante, Lard Nar sabía que no les esperaba nada bueno.

Y efectivamente, no se equivocaba.

En ese momento se decidió, a pesar de los múltiples gritos en contra por parte de los recién llegados, que tendrían que trabajar juntos.

Como equipo, debían conseguir implementar importantes mejoras en los cruceros voot irken, esas mejoras tendrían que ser demostradas por los irkens que ahora conocía como Red y Purple.

Los primeros días lo único que se escuchaba en el laboratorio eran discusiones. Usualmente siempre se trataba de Purple gritando sobre lo peligroso que era Zim, mientras que éste no podía creer que a Purple le afectaran tanto unos pequeños accidentes. En lo que se trataba del trabajo, el único que estaba haciéndolo era el pequeño irken, ya que seguía sin aceptar la ayuda de su compañero y los nuevos no habían aportado nada. Cosa que comenzaba a molestar mucho al vortiano.

—Sí, quisiera ayudar, pero… No creo que mi compañero y yo estemos tan preparados como Zim para estas cosas. Se nota que sabe lo que hace.

Había respondido Red cuando le preguntó si podía revisar algunos de los bocetos. Luego de ese día habían dejado de presentarse en el laboratorio directamente. Obviamente les estaban dejando todo el trabajo. Al comentárselo a Zim solo recibió gritos, para su compañero la ausencia de los otros significaba que confiaban en su habilidad y le estaban dejando trabajar tranquilo. Trató de razonar con él pero era imposible.

—Si tienes tanto tiempo para decir tonterías mejor ve a buscar las cosas que faltan.

A Lard Nar no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso. No dudaba de que Zim fuera capaz de realizar todo el trabajo solo, con algo de supervisión suya, pero que los otros se aprovecharan de esto le molestaba. Mientras caminaba pensó en la manera de hacerle entender a Zim de que lo estaban utilizando sin provocar su ira, en eso, vio a Red y a Purple caminando a unos metros de distancia. Por suerte no habían notado su presencia, sin pensarlo mucho decidió acercarse sigilosamente.

Los dos irkens caminaron un poco más mientras reían hasta llegar a una máquina expendedora donde se detuvieron para comprar. Ambos miraron los productos por unos minutos, Red fue el primero en actuar comprando una bebida. En cambio, Purple siguió mirando la máquina más tiempo y al final la pateó mientras gruñía.

— ¡Esto es horrible! ¿¡No tienen nada bueno para comer!? —se cruzó de brazos— No me gusta este lugar.

—Vamos, hemos pasado por cosas peores. —Comentó Red tranquilamente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué tratas bien a ese defectuoso?

Lard Nar, que se había escondido detrás de una pared cercana, arqueó una ceja.

—Simple diplomacia. Digo mentiras que a Zim le gusta escuchar y a cambio tengo más posibilidades de no morir a causa de sus inútiles inventos.

—Eso… no suena tan mal.

— Ya comienzas a entender la idea. Muy pronto terminaremos con esto y nos iremos lejos de este lugar.

—Y lejos de Zim.

Ambos sonrieron triunfantes y retomaron su camino. Esta vez Lard Nar decidió no seguirlos. Se quedó mirándolos alejarse mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Si antes tenía una mala opinión de esos dos ahora podía declarar que los detestaba. Y era lógico, eran irkens después de todo. Pensó en su compañero, en todo lo que se estaba esforzando, lo feliz que parecía al obtener un poco de reconocimiento de sus iguales. No podía revelarle lo que acababa de escuchar.

Soltó un suspiro, la situación le parecía algo complicada, pero parado ahí no iba a resolver nada. Así que se giró para volver al laboratorio. Grande fue su sobresalto cuando vio detrás suyo a su compañero.

— ¡Zim! ¿Q-qué… qué haces por aquí?

—Venía a ver por qué eras tan lento pero eso ya no importa. Ahora lo importante es mostrarles a esos IDIOTAS que Zim es INCREIBLE. Se arrepentirán del día que dijeron mentiras a Zim. Sufrirán o sí que lo harán—pareció recordar la presencia del vortiano y lo señalo con el dedo — ¡Y tú me ayudaras!

—No pensaba que te referías a esto cuando dijiste que te ayudaría.

Se encontraba otra vez en el laboratorio, en sus manos estaban todos los bocetos de posibles proyectos de Zim. A su vez, Zim buscaba más planos que pudieran servirle en su justa venganza contra los otros irkens, parecía que se había olvidado completamente del trabajo que debían hacer.

Ese hecho molestó a Lard Nar. Si no hacían las cosas bien, la culpa recaería en él por ser el "supervisor de seguridad". Inspiró aire, era momento de cumplir con el papel que se le había asignado. Esparció los papeles en el suelo e, ignorando los gritos de Zim, comenzó a revisarlos rápidamente. Cuando encontró uno que le agradó lo puso frente a la cara del otro.

—Este es lo suficientemente fantástico, —le dijo mientras Zim le quitaba el plano y lo analizaba.

—Claro que es fantástico, es obra de Zim. Lo construiré y lo usaré contra esos dos — comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No! —Lard Nar miró desesperado buscando algo que lo pueda ayudar hasta que le llegó una idea, agarró un papel y comenzó a diagramarla—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero antes de venir aquí trabaje en un proyecto que nos podría ser muy útil—le dio la hoja— ¿qué te parece esto?

Zim lo miró interesado, puso ambos papeles sobre la mesa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es bueno, no tanto como mi idea, pero podría funcionar. Bien hecho vortiano Lard Nar.

Red y Purple hicieron acto de presencia mucho más tarde, aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo puesto que Zim y Lard Nar se encargaron de sacarlos del lugar. Y no se les permitió entrar al laboratorio hasta el día de la prueba, tampoco se les dijo absolutamente nada del proyecto del que teóricamente formaban parte.

No es de extrañar que la mañana de la evaluación estuvieran nerviosos y trataran de conseguir información de sus compañeros de trabajo recibiendo lo mínimo e indispensable.

—Solo se suben a los cruceros voot, demuestran lo increíbles que son los nuevos cañones laser y terminan la prueba demostrando lo superiores que son mis inventos.

Red prefirió dejar pasar el comentario y se giró para hablarle al vortiano.

—Tú, será mejor que hayas controlado a esa pequeña peste.

Lard Nar sonrió inocentemente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso hay algún problema con la forma de trabajar de Zim?

Purple llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¡Vamos a morir! Yo no quiero morir, y mucho menos por su culpa—se lamentó.

Red iba a gritarle que se calmara cuando apareció el científico jefe llamándolos, era su turno de demostrar el trabajo que habían realizado. Sin opción de escape ambos fueron a las naves para dar inicio a la prueba. En un principio creían que no necesitarían subir a las naves, puesto que los instructores debían revisar todo antes de la demostración. Que no encontraran ningún desperfecto no los tranquilizo para nada.

Cuando ya habían pasado varios minutos de vuelo tranquilo, Red comenzó a relajarse un poco. Un ruido llamo su atención. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir la procedencia del sonido. Escuchó un zumbido muy cerca suyo. Al levantar la mirada descubrió que había un pequeño cubo que colgaba del techo y que estaba vibrando.

En la otra nave estaba pasando lo mismo sin que lo supiera. Ambos miraban confundidos esos objetos, sin saber que esperar de la situación. Uno pensó que tal vez era una parte adicional al proyecto, el otro pensó que probablemente era algo que iba a estallar.

Justo cuando Red se intentaba alejar y Purple estiraba la mano para tomar el objeto, de ambos cubos salieron unos cables que apresaron a ambos irkens a sus asientos. En segundos la confusión se transformo en pánico. Mas cables salieron que se ajustaron a los controles de las naves, y desde la parte superior de los cubos apareció una imagen holográfica de Zim con una maligna sonrisa.

—¡Tu! ¿¡Que hiciste Zim!? —grito colérico Red.

—Unos pequeños ajustes.

—Los superiores sabrán de esto, no tendrás posibilidad de ser un invasor.

—Yo creo—opinó Lard Nar apareciendo en la imagen—que tendrían que estar más preocupados por ustedes.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar a que se refería, las naves cambiaron bruscamente sus rumbos. Aumentando la velocidad comenzaron a hacer vuelos caóticos y peligrosos. En tierra los científicos jefes comenzaron a gritarles para que se detuvieran.

—Mi turno—Gritó Zim quitándole al vortiano el control de las manos.

Los cañones de las naves se prepararon. Muchos de los científicos salieron corriendo automáticamente. Siguiendo con el vuelo caótico empezaron a disparar en todas las direcciones, llegando a dañar los proyectos de los otros equipos. Las naves chocaron entre sí antes de acabar en el suelo.

—Pagarás por esto Zim— amenazó Red mientras era liberado de la atadura y salía de la nave.

Lard Nar observó desde la distancia prudencial en la que estaban, como Red ayudaba a su compañero para luego ir en busca de seguramente de los científicos jefes. Sin perder tiempo ingresó unos códigos en el aparato y se lo devolvió a Zim.

—Te cedo los honores.

Zim lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, en la pantalla brillaban las palabras "mini-autodestructivo" y la opción para activarlo. No lo pensó dos veces antes de presionar el botón que desencadenaría la orden.

En ese momento volvían Red y Purple, cada cual más enojado, junto con un fastidiado científico jefe irken. A medida que se acercaban podían escuchar como ambos le explicaban lo sucedido al mayor. Zim y Lard Nar los acompañaron hasta las naves, Red les dirigió una mirada de superioridad.

El científico se metió en ambas naves, inspeccionando a fondo el interior de cada una, luego salió y las examinó por el exterior. Los demás aguardaban a varios pasos de distancia sin decir una sola palabra. Por fin el irken mayor terminó su trabajo y se acercó al grupo.

—Después de verificar el estado de los cruceros voot, he llegado a la conclusión de que deberán quedar suspendidos de toda actividad… soldados Red y Purple.

— ¿¡Que!? —gritaron al unísono.

— ¡Espere! ¿Por qué nosotros? Todo este desastre—abrió los brazos señalando la destrucción a su alrededor—es todo culpa de Zim.

—Y de ese vortiano de ahí—añadió Purple.

—No me digan, imagino que seguramente utilizaron unas maquinas para controlar las naves y destruir todo sin que ustedes pudieran evitarlo. Ah, y que misteriosamente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

— ¡Pero eso fue lo que paso!

— ¡Mentiras!

—A callar. Por su negligencia en esta prueba serán suspendidos de sus actividades, además de que volverán a realizar el entrenamiento para pilotear naves.

El científico jefe comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido de los demás, Red y Purple trataban de entrar en razón con él, más atrás Lard Nar y Zim hablaban despacio.

—Todo salió mejor de lo esperado— comentó el vortiano aliviado de que todo hubiera terminado.

—Eso era algo obvio, ¡nada puede salir mal con Zim! Además, tenía un plan B.

— ¿Cuál plan B?

Delante de ellos Purple gritó desesperado.

— ¡Pero Zim…!

— ¡De lo único que es culpable Zim es de que sus inventos funcionaran demasiado bien por una vez! — Al instante de terminar de hablar, ambas naves estallaron expandiendo el desastre de la zona. El superior suspiró y agregó: —También es culpable de eso.

Zim reía ruidosamente al observar la destrucción que había causado. Lard Nar pensó en lo ridícula que era toda la situación. Todo el tiempo que habían gastado planeando, construyendo, probando cosas. Recordó todo lo que le había pasado desde que conoció a ese ruidoso irken. Se dejó contagiar por la risa de su compañero. Ya nada le importaba.

La risa lo acompañó hasta días después mientras recorría el camino hacia el laboratorio por última vez. A los superiores no les había hecho ni un poco de gracia el incidente, decidieron que había fallado en su trabajo como supervisor y le asignaron un nuevo puesto en otra estación de investigación.

— ¡Zim! —exclamó a modo de saludo al llegar a destino.

El nombrado levantó la vista de lo que parecía ser un nuevo proyecto.

—Vortiano Lard Nar ¿No te habían echado los científicos?

Se aproximó a la mesa y se recargó en ella, el otro le acercó una bolsa de bocadillos.

—Sí, pero no necesito salir corriendo solo porque ellos lo digan—Zim sonrió aprobando su pensamiento. —Además, venía a comentarte que se rumorea que tu líder vendrá por aquí. ¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?

Zim dejo salir una risotada.

— ¡Tonto vortiano! Ya sabes que los planes de Zim nunca fallan. Cuando la más alta Miyuki llegué te aseguro que se quedará sin palabras ante la magnificencia de mis habilidades.

—No lo dudo. —Recordó una de las frases que Zim solía usar y no pudo evitar recitarla: —Cualquiera que diga lo contrario es solo muy estúpido como para entenderlo.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Tú seguirás con esos inventos aburridos?

Lard Nar se lo quedó mirando pensativamente unos segundos.

—Creo que tengo algo mucho más grande en mente para el futuro.

—Parece que se te pego algo de mi genialidad. No creo que logres hacer algo asombroso al nivel de Zim, pero tal vez tengas tu momento de gloria.

Rio al escucharlo y se levantó para irse definitivamente del lugar.

—Estoy seguro que escucharás de mí en el futuro.

* * *

**Qué bonito todo ¿no? ¿Esto podría considerarse como un fic ZaLNf? Realmente no lo sé, pero me gustan Zim y Lard Nar como "amigos", aunque Zim sea un asco como amigo (?**

**Este es un fic que tenía muchas ganas de escribir y que me llevó más tiempo del que planeaba, también es mucho más largo de lo que pensaba. **

**Además de que cuando lo terminé y tenía que hacer la revisión empecé la Universidad. **

**Les aconsejo que se super organicen en la vida si son como yo y quieren: estudiar, hacer deportes, trabajar, ver anime, escribir fics, salir con amigos, ser abducidos por aliens, etc. **

**Por el momento puedo con las tres primeras y voy acomodando todo lo demás. Que publique este fic es una prueba de ello. **

**Ya saben, si les gustó lo que escribí dejen sus comentarios. **

**Lento pero seguro, no leemos en otro fic.**


End file.
